Papaya Island
is a place on Earth, located east of the Southern Continent and west of the Tropical Islands. It is the location of the World Martial Arts Tournament. This island is named after the tropical fruit, the papaya. In terms of width this "island" is actually the size of a small continent.Daizenshuu Creation and concept Akira Toriyama based Papaya Island off of the real world location Bali.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 Overview Papaya Island features an airport named Durian Airport (which comes from the name of another fruit), where many taxis stop in front of the entrance. The main feature is the Martial Arts Temple, where the World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Goku and Krillin first went at Papaya Island to participate in the 21st World Tournament. Whenever the World Tournament Stadium is wrecked, it is usually done by a fighter who has Goku as their opponent: Tien Shinhan wrecks the stage with his Tri-Beam during the 22nd World Tournament, and Piccolo ruins it with his increased size during the 23rd World Tournament. The tournament ring was eventually destroyed by Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave in Age 756, and was not rebuilt until the 24th World Tournament held in Age 767. Although there seem to be major threats occurring in the tournament, they still seem to be hosted. There is also a Coffee Shop, which Goku and the others visited in the middle of the 21st World Tournament, and where the Orin Temple monks and Yamcha fought with Giran. After the tournaments, Master Roshi usually takes his students to a restaurant called Delicious Saikan. Papaya Island also features a hospital, Papaya Hospital, where Yamcha stays at after Tien broke his leg during the 22nd World Tournament. Video games Papaya Island appears in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the World Tournament Stadium being visited for the Martial Arts Tournaments. The sewer of the Martial Arts Temple is a secret dungeon in Attack of the Saiyans. Once 1,000 carrots are given to a man in West City, he gives the Dragon Team the Sewer Key. Kami's Cape, an item that makes all ki attacks cost 1, is found in a chest in this sewer. Enemies encountered in the sewer are Pirate Robot, Captain Robot, Elite Assassin, Weird Girl, Red Vampire, and Dark Crab. Papaya Island also appears as a region Dragon Ball Online. In addition to the World Tournament grounds, several other small villages are shown to be on the island, as well as numerous jungles. Additionally, the Mutaito Memorial Park, a park made to honor Master Mutaito, is located close by the World Tournament arena. Captain Bacterian and his pirate crew operate out of the island, using their hideout to gather energy for Cell-X at Towa's request. Eventually, Cell-X became impatient and he left Captain Bacterian's hideout for an abandoned cave behind a waterfall where other Cell-like creatures continued to help him collect energy. Inhabitants *Viola *Captain Bacterian Edo dragon-ball papaya-island semi-wrecked-gate.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-curve-further shrubs.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-curve-further.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-curve.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-island night-rooftops.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-island night-rooftop.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-island tree-skyline.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-early-mornin.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-road.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-night-st hotel-outside-door-vista.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-night-st.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-roadsss.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-island-airport-building.jpg Edo dragon-ball budokai side-restaurant.jpg Edo dragon-ball budokai restaurant.jpg Edo dragon-ball papaya-busy-street.jpg Edo dragon-ball end-of-z island-above.jpg Edo dragon-ball budokai-paths.jpg Edo dragon-ball budokai-morninn.jpg Edo dragon-ball budokai eager-ger crowd arena.jpg Edo dragon-ball budokai side-stairs.jpg Edo dragon-ball budokai side-restaurant.jpg Edo dragon-ball budokai outdoor-festival-stalls (5).jpg References Site Navigation ca:Illa Papaya es:Isla Papaya Category:Places on Earth Category:Cities